Gullwings
]] The Gullwings are a group of Sphere Hunters that Yuna, Rikku and Paine belong to in Final Fantasy X-2. As implied by the term Sphere Hunters, their main purpose is to hunt spheres, in order to uncover the history of Spira. However, they perform many other side quests, mostly because of Yuna's innate desire to help people in need and inability to say "No". They try to have no affiliation to any of the political groups in Spira. The Gullwings were founded by Rikku, Brother and his old friend Buddy, and they were shortly thereafter joined by Shinra, followed by Paine, and then Yuna. They are capable of traveling all over Spira by use of their own personal Airship, the Celsius. Origin of Name In order to recover the Celsius when forming the organization, Brother and Buddy traveled to the cold north of Spira. At first, their attempt to find the airship appeared to be failing. However, they suddenly spotted a single gull in the sky, and so they decided to follow the gull. The gull managed to lead them to the airship, and so, based on this event, the group was named the Gullwings, after the bird. Ironically, after being led to the airship, because Brother and Buddy were starving to death, they ate the bird. Blitzball Team Because the Besaid Aurochs are too busy babysitting Wakka's new baby, Vidina, the Gullwings take the place of the Aurochs in the blitz season. The original team consists of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Shinra, Brother, Buddy, Biggs and Wedge – however, new players can be signed. The Gullwings can also play against the Aurochs themselves upon meeting two conditions: 1 – Get 'Episode Complete' in Besaid in Chapter 5; 2 – Win the respective prize in a Blitzball Tournament. Members Yuna Yuna, a former High Summoner, joined the Gullwings after seeing a sphere, found by Kimahri, containing images of a man, greatly resembling Tidus, confined in the cell of a prison. Yuna hoped that by joining the Gullwings, she would be able to find more spheres like the one she had seen in order to find hints about the whereabouts of Tidus, should he still be alive. She has become more open and direct since Final Fantasy X, but is still teased by the other Gullwing members due to her being somewhat of a pushover (she never says "no" to anyone). Her new and more revealing attire was a gift from her cousin, Rikku. Rikku Rikku is the cousin of Yuna and co-founder of the Gullwings, along with Brother and Buddy. She has overcome her fear of lightning by camping in the Thunder Plains for a week during the two-year gap between Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, or at least that's what she told Yuna. She still has a tendency for causing accidents, though. Paine Paine is the X-Factor of the group, as none of the other members really know anything about her. The same goes for the player, as she was not a part of Final Fantasy X like all the other members were. She says her primary reason for joining the Gullwings was be able to ride on the Celsius. During the course of the game, parts of her dark past are slowly revealed. Brother Brother is the brother of Rikku, cousin of Yuna and co-founder of the Gullwings. Despite being directly related to Yuna, he quite obviously has a crush for her, though she has yet to notice it. He even started learning the Spiran language because of his love for Yuna. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the Gullwings, yet he is quite incompetent and often leaves the decision making to Buddy, his second in command, or to Yuna. During the 2-year gap, he had a falling out with Cid. Brother names the Gullwing's airship the Celsius in direct contrast to Cid's airship, the Fahrenheit. Buddy Buddy is the co-founder of the Gullwings and the second-in-command. However, it might be more correct to call him the shadow leader, as it is in fact him that supplies the Gullwings with important information, as well as doing all the actual work, such as piloting the airship, analyzing Sphere Wave data and making many of the decisions that Brother should have taken. However, Buddy seems quite content with his current position and doesn't seem to mind Brother taking much of the glory, as they are old friends. Shinra Shinra is an intelligent, young Al Bhed kid that provides the Gullwings with valuable information and technology. In particular, he designed the Garment Grid, CommSpheres, and provides the Gullwings with data decoded from acquired spheres. However, he doesn't know everything, and often retorts with "I'm just a kid" when he cannot answer a particular problem. Barkeep Barkeep is a Hypello who runs the bar onboard the Celsius. He was picked up by Brother for unknown reasons, and was allowed to stay on board if he worked. No-one knows Barkeep's name, so he is simply referred to as Barkeep. To Brother's great dismay, Barkeep eventually finds a girlfriend. Barkeep is one half of a glitch the player can exploit in order to get infinite money. However, this is not possible until O'aka XXIII comes aboard the ship in chapter 2, as he is the second half needed for this trick. Biggs and Wedge Biggs and Wedge only appear to be part of the Gullwings through blitzball. Other Appearance Yuna, Rikku, and Paine make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. They were seeking treasure, initially under command of Maleficent. They were fooled into helping Sora, by a lie told by Donald of all the treasure Leon had. Eventually they discovered he had no treasure, but that Maleficent was truly evil, and decided to make amends by giving Sora the Gullwing keychain for his Keyblade. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category: Organizations